memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ferengi Alliance
:"Rule of Acquisition Number 58 'There is no substitute for success'. It does not matter how success is achieved; superior numbers are just as effective as superior technology. When all is said and done, any victory is better than any defeat." - Narrator of Ferengi Intro in Birth of the Federation. The Ferengi Alliance is the Ferengi state, located in the Alpha Quadrant. Built around the principle of extreme capitalism, the Ferengi Alliance is dedicated to the encouragement of economic development and increased wealth for its citizenry; its governing constitution is the Ferengi Bill of Opportunities, and its culture operates on the basis of the principles outlined in the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition. History :See main article: 'Ferengi history'. Ferengi civilization arose circa 8000 BC when the Ferengi discovered the concepts of currency and profit. ( ) Ferengi politics and business were first merged with the appointment of the Ferengi Gint as the first Grand Nagus. Gint also authored the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition. ( ) Warp drive was purchased from the Breen by the Ferengi Greko and their culture began to spread out into the galaxy. ( ) The Ferengi Alliance made first contact with the United Federation of Planets in 2364. While contact was initially composed of hostile encounters with rogue DaiMons, the Ferengi Alliance and Federation have been able to maintain a generally peaceful relationship. ( , et al.) The Ferengi Alliance was amongst the first Alpha Quadrant powers to move into the Gamma Quadrant after the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole. Forging close economic ties with a number of Gamma Quadrant worlds, the Ferengi were the first to gather relevant intelligence on the quadrant, including information on the existence of one of its dominant powers, the Dominion. During the Dominion War, the Ferengi Alliance remained nominally neutral, though it is known to have aided the Federation on several occasions. ( }}) Politics The Ferengi Alliance's head of state and head of government is the Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance. Generally the wealthiest man in the Alliance, the Grand Nagus presides over the Alliance from the Chamber of Opportunity in the seat of government, the Tower of Commerce, located in the capital city of the Sacred Marketplace. Ferengi from all over the Alliance often attempt to engage in business dealings with the Grand Nagus. The Nagus has the right to determine his successor. If the Nagus dies without naming a successor or is found to be incompetent, however, the Board of Liquidators of the Ferengi Commerce Authority has the authority to remove the Nagus from office and install an Acting Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance in his place, before naming the permanent successor. The Ferengi Commerce Authority, more commonly known as the FCA, is the agency of the Ferengi government that is empowered to enforce Ferengi business laws on all Ferengi citizens and those operating within Ferengi jurisdiction. Its Liquidators are its most feared agents, and the FCA reserves the authority to issue an attainder to prevent any Ferengi from doing business with one found to be violating commerce laws. Since the reforms of Grand Nagus Zek, the Ferengi legislature has become the Economic Congress of Advisors of the Ferengi Alliance. The Congress is composed of thirteen businesspeople, with membership being determined by the Congress itself. Many of the wealthiest businessmen make up the Congress, and any Congressman can propose a bill to then be voted upon. After an initial vote, those opposing a bill are given the opportunity by the President of the Economic Congress of Advisors, the presiding officer, to "financially influence" the bill -- that is, to bribe the opposing Congressmen. If the bill continues to pass, it is then passed on to the Grand Nagus (or his First Clerk), who also attends sessions, for his consent or veto. The Congress meets in a large room in the Tower of Commerce, and has enacted many controversial measures, including the legal equality of opportunity for women, environmental conservation, universal health care benefits, and income taxation. ( }}, ) The Ferengi Alliance was noted to have a number of client worlds which included the Talavian species. ( ) Groups * Economic Congress of Advisors of the Ferengi Alliance * Ferengi Council * Ferengi Commerce Authority ** Board of Liquidators * Ferengi Bureau of Audit * Ferengi Health Commission * Ferengi Gaming Commission * Ferengi Trade Mission * Ferengi Benevolent Association (dissolved) * Treasury Guard * First Bank of Ferenginar Foreign affairs Following Bajor's admittance into the Federation in 2376, Quark's on Deep Space 9 was designated the Ferengi embassy to Bajor by the Grand Nagus, Rom, allowing his brother Quark to continue trading in a pocket of Ferengi territory within the moneyless economy of the Federation. ( }}) In 2379, the Ferengi Ambassador to the Federation was a man named Derro, who had a pet theory for "modernizing" the Federation economy. ( ) Military It was believed that the Ferengi people were not overly militaristic ( ). The military forces of the Ferengi Alliance were headquartered on their homeworld of Fereginar and maintained a potent as well as modest service. Their warships were used to patrol important trade routes, protect business interest abroad, and the territorial integrity of the Alliance. The Ferengi, however, did not hold military service in high esteem, with many believing that those who join this field had failed in commercial ventures. Whilst this was the case, the wealth of the Ferengi had allowed them to buy an entire fleet of warships which were the most modern in the Quadrant and there were known to be lucrative enlistment bonuses in the military. This had the effect of luring many competent officers as well as crew which made the Alliance military into a respectable fighting force. Whilst the Ferengi were quite capable of employing mercenaries to supplement their forces, they had never had the need or desire to do so ( ). Ultimately, they maintained the militia for defensive purposes; ships' commanding officers receive the title of DaiMon. Its defense force is known as the Treasury Guard. The jurisdiction of the military was purely extraplanetary with them possessing no authority to act on Ferenginar itself. The government did possess a police force though they were considered a collection of whip-wielding thugs who did not know how to solve crimes but instead knew how to take bribes as well as beat up people ( ). However, in 2368, it was known that the Ferengi had some form of secret police that used Displacer weapons ( ). By the late 24th century, there was an attempt to create an investigatory arm for the police force which was tasked with solving actual physical crimes such as assaults, murders, and similar such incidents ( ). In addition, the Alliance lacked a formal intelligence agency though individual Ferengi were known to keep watch for any information that might bring in some profit ( ). Though the Ferengi were not a warlike race, it was believed that the Alliance's military was strong enough to challenge larger empires such as the Federation. In fact, Starfleet had judged that Ferengi Marauder-class vessels were near equal in power to that of a Galaxy-class starship ( ). One of the most advanced Ferengi military starships was the , traditionally used as the Grand Nagus' personal transport vessel ( , ). Ranks & Titles * Grand Nagus * First Clerk * Grand Proxy * Sub-nagus * Liquidator * Eliminator * GuiMon in Chief * DaiMon Starship classes * shuttle * scout * privateer/battlecruiser * light raider * raider * war cruiser * strike cruiser * colony ship * transport Territory The Alliance is bordered by the following states: the United Federation of Planets, the Cardassian Union, the Breen Confederacy, and the Tzenkethi Coalition. Planets * Ferenginar Star Systems * Clarus * Irtok * Lappa Conflicts *Ferengi-Lytasian conflict ** Battle of Prexnak *temporal anomaly crisis **Ferengi Civil War Appendices Connections External link * category:states category:alpha Quadrant states